


Tony-Rhodey Day [or Rhodey-Tony Day if you asked Rhodey]

by Acramia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acramia/pseuds/Acramia
Summary: Pi Day = Tony-Rhodey Day [or Rhodey-Tony Day].If only Steve would let Tony get up from the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am my own beta. [So help you guys with my grammar].
> 
> Bingo Square: Wake Up

Most mornings, it’s usually Steve who wakes up before Tony in an ungodly hour to go jogging with Sam and Bucky. Tony went with them before but he just cursed the three for being so perky early in the morning. _Like how?_

But there are other days that Tony would go up before Steve. Like if he has an early flight or business meeting. And today is one of those days

When Steve would leave the bed, Tony usually don’t get disturbed. He’d get a kiss on his forehead and Steve murmuring for him to go back to sleep. He’d barely notice Steve leaving the room since he’d be almost back to dreamland.

But if it’s Tony who needs to get up, it’s always a challenge for him to untangle himself from the body securely wrapped around him. Today, he thought he did better than before because he was able to at least straighten out their legs before Steve sleepily complained, “S’too early.”

Tony chuckled. “Morning, Cap. I have a date, remember? ”

“Tell Rhodes you’ll be late,” Steve said as his arms tightened around Tony’s waist and put back one of his legs in between Tony’s. “You’re always late with him anyways.”

“I’m not! Well mostly I’m not.” Smoothing his calloused hands on Steve’s jaw, the super soldier’s eyes finally fluttered open. “And I don’t want to be late today. It’s Pi Day. It’s Tony-Rhodey Day.”

They’ve been celebrating March 14th together since they were in MIT. It’s an all day event to honor the trillion-digit ratio of a circle’s circumference to its diameter. They only eat food with pie crust during the day. Steve even baked them his special apple pie recipe, the Pi symbol golden brown on top instead of his usual lattice. They also try to outnumber each other on how many they can memorize from the Pi sequence. Just some math geniuses getting together. Plus it’s Einstein’s birthday.

Steve snorted. “Rhodes said it’s Rhodey-Tony Day.”

“And. I’m. Your. Boyfriend.” He emphasized each word with a poke on Steve’s biceps. “So you should believe me more.”

The answer he got from Steve was a heated kiss which Tony welcomed with enthusiasm. The hands on his waist started massaging its ways down into his ass, settling there with some occasional squeeze. Steve’s mouth also moved down to nip and suck his already abused neck from the night before.

Tony shuddered when he felt their growing hardness brush together in between their stomach. “Fuck.” He rolled them over so Tony’s sitting on top with his knees on each side of Steve’s waist. Looking down, he could see Steve failing to hide his smug smile.

They invited Steve to come celebrate with them but he refused, telling them he doesn’t want to intrude on their bonding. But now it seems Steve’s ugly (but definitely hot) possessive side is showing this early morning.

“You are a jerk. And you are gonna owe Sourpatch a lot more than that apple pie you baked if I came in late.” He ground his hips down, making them groan at the same time.

“Tony - -”

“Less talk, more action babe.” He slid a finger into Steve’s mouth. “You better hurry if you don’t want me to leave you hanging.”

And suddenly Tony was pinned under Steve, the captain’s hands already at work.  

 

* * *

 

Steve ended up joining the Rhodey-Tony Day. [Tony loss a game to Rhodey].


End file.
